Remorse in Vain
by automaticbite
Summary: Tifa is pregnant, but whom is the father? Does this mistake create a new clean slate for Tifa, or only dirty the already stained on that she has? Reti & Tino, along with some other dramatic love lines.
1. Introduction

This is the introduction of my story, Remorse in Vain. The characters belong to Square Enix. I hope you like it!

* * *

Tifa sighed as she looked at the cups of her urine on the counter in her bathroom, all of them had small plastic sticks in them. They all read either "plus", "happy face", "pink" or "two lines", clearly indicating that yes, Tifa is pregnant. She sat on the toilet, sighing, her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees. She pfft'd out some air out of her lungs, blowing the hair in her face momentarilly out of it, only to fall back down, tickling her nose.

She felt nervous. A wave of stress washed over her body, making her neck muscles tense up and strain. The girl with the chocolate hair sat up, and put her right hand over her lower stomach, wondering how this call could be happening.

"Are you okay in there?" someone from the other side of the door said, making Tifa jump. It wasn't her mother nor father, it was her friend, Aeris. Aeris and Tifa aren't actually friends though, infact, they hardly know eachother. But Tifa needed someone to talk to; one thing led to another, and now Tifa has locked herself in her bathroom at 3 am, Aeris on the other side.

Tifa sighed, got up and unlocked the door, opening it. "I'm knocked up," she bluntly spouted out, like a cat would spit out a hair ball.

Aeris didn't really know what to say, so she said nothing and walked over to the sink where the little dixie cups sat with pee inside of them, looking at each little symbol. Aeris had bought tifa a gallon of iced tea and the pregnancy tests, a gesture of hopefully, a new friendship. "Yes, you are," she finally said, unsure of how to set the words out. Her green eyes spilled the awkard emotions inside of her.

"Well, now what?" Tifa groaned.


	2. Chapter One

Characters = Square Enix.

* * *

Tifa ran her hands on her body, feeling the goosebumps that made her feel lizard-like. Her nude body stood in the center of her room, infront of her mirror. Her deep eyes glaced over her hour glass figure. Her skin had fading tan lines, like those of the summer memories in her head. A scar was slashed across her hip, vertically pointing to the ground; it was about six inches long. Some faint stretch marks were on the curves of her body, proving that she went through pubery out of the blue, and quickly. Her delicate hands were crossed, her arms covering her breasts. Tifa was always told that she had piano hands; graceful and slender. Her wrists had scars on them, ugly and angry ones.

She used to cut herself, two years ago. It was a negative time in her young life, she'd rather now go into it though.

A quiet knock was heard on the door, "Tifa, I'm going to be leaving in ten minutes for work. Would you like a ride to school?" Her mother asked. Her voice was meek and cherubic; like a graceful harp.

Tifa sighed, "Yeah, I need a ride. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready." Tifa heard her mother cough and walk down the hallway outside of Tifa's locked door. The brown haired girl walked to her dresser, pulled out old jeans, a white tank top, a black hoodie, her bra and underwear. She left her room, unlocking the door, and going into her kitchen. She sighed as the opened the wooden cabinet, looking for something she could grab and eat at school.

"Mom, did you finish all of those protein breakfast bar things?" She called across the house. There was nothing but silence, so Tifa shrugged and opended the fridge. She got down on her knees and looked around, finding old cabbage, milk, cheese, soy sauce, carrots, a orange and butter. Tifa grabbed the orange, closed the fridge and peeled it over the garbage can in her kitchen. She was too distracted right now to cook something fast.

"What did you say?" Her mother replied, startling Tifa, making her drop her orange into the garbage, already half peeled.

"You scared me, ma," Tifa said, looking at the orange sitting in broken egg shells and coffee grinds. Eggs, like you know, potential babies, like how she's pregnant. She shook her head, ignoring the taunting thoughts. "Do we have those breakfast bar things?"

"No, I took them to work the other day. They're in my desk there." Her mother ansered, getting her coffee off of the counter. "On the way to school we can stop at a store or something, lets go to the car now."

A few hours later, Tifa sat in her Physics class, sipping at hot chocolate that still wasn't cool enough to drink. She was tall, but she was also flexible, so she sat cross legged on the small desk/chair combo. Her right hand was taking notes in the dimly lit room off of the over head projector her teacher was writing on. Her notes were neat, they had to be otherwise Tifa would start them over. It was just... a little quirk that she had.

She felt a small top on her shoulder, and she turned around. It was Aeris.

"Hey," Aeris said. Tifa smiled at her new friend. "How are you feeling?" Tifa knew that Aeris knew how she felt; paranoid, alone and scared. But the fact that she was asking made Tifa feel a little better.

"Oh, you know." Tifa whispered. It was strange that these two were friends, the shy, sweet and curious Aeris with the spunky, strong and brainy Tifa. The two are often opposets, but so alike all in the same. "You?"

"I'm fine," Aeris said in a low voice. "What are you doing today?" She asked. A few people sitting around the two stared at Aeris and Tifa. Tifa knew that they all thought that she was a party animal, many people intimidated by her, especially girls. Many boys just thought that she was hot.

"Nothing great. Is today special?" Tifa asked. The woman teaching infront of the room put up her index finger to her mouth and sshhhhh'd the two.

"Aeris sat up in her seat and leaned forward to Tifa, "Today's friday."

And once again, a few more than a few hours later, Tifa was sitting on a bench outside of her school. A few people that passed waved and said "hey", not none really stopped to talk to her. There were even a few snickers in her direction, girls who think that she's a slut, boys who think that she's easy. Tifa ignored it, and fiddled with her fingers, waiting for Aeris to meet her.

"Hey, sorry, I was at my locker," Aeris said, standing in front of Tifa. Tifa smiled up at her friend. For some reason, she felt a weird connection to this girl, whom she only started to be friendly with recently. Many girls, many "best friends" that Tifa had, they were all fake or they grew apart. Aeris seemed different, she seemed true and loyal.

"It's okay," Tifa said, jumping off of the wooden bench, grabbing her loose yarn totebag off of the bench. "So what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Well, uhm, I don't know. There are some parties going on tonight, but parties aren't nesicarilly my thing. And you probably don't want to go to one... there's the mall, there's movies, we could call people and go over my house, or have a girls night or something."

"I'm not a picky person," Tifa replied. "But... I'd rather call people to hang out somewhere."


	3. Chapter Two

Characters = Square Enix.

* * *

That same day, Tifa found herself aimlessly walking around the dim lit house of someone she hardly knew, a friend of a friend of Aeris's. Something bad was in her system, something very bad feeling indeed. She clutched onto the doorframe of the bathroom she was trying to find, digging her nails into the peeling paint. She had only been drinking soda, everyone else had been doing something a little less "safe". Tifa wasn't drinking, she didn't think it would be good for whatever was in her, though, even that shock didn't really set in. Last weekend, she had found out that she was going to have a child, this weekend, she felt as if it was a dream, it never hapepned.

She wasn't at a party, but a "social gathering". Aeris's friend from a town over invited them here, to that said friend's friends house. If you're not confused, good. It was about ten people, they all seemed... nice. Harmless. But that's just what they seemed, and not necessarily what they are. They were strangers to Tifa, and about half of them to Aeris as well.

A musical bass pounding came from the next room of a closed door, it pounded through Tifa's whole body. All she worried about was how fucked up this was, she was high, but she didn't know why. Thing were smeared, colors were brighter than before, she was having an anxiety attack, but at the same time was happy for no reason what so ever. She wanted to throw up, but if she had, she thought that only rainbows and stars would pour out, like a fucking children's book.

The girl stared into the mirror of the bathroom. She felt bleached, she felt hungry, she felt like she was circulating something better, she felt pain, she felt numb. But mostly, through this disorder of emotions and physical symptoms, Tifa felt tired. Very, very tired.

She excited the bathroom, and went to the mystery room with the loud bass coming from it. She turned the handle, attracted to the far away, hall light reflecting off of it. Her firm, but slipping grip, slid it just enough for the door open.

Tifa, intoxicated, slipped into the room, a brighter light hitting her eyes.

"Uh... hey?" a voice said. Tifa's eyed a blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright lights. She looked around the room, seeing a blasting stereo on a dresser, a desk, a bed, and a few other things that seemed to be floating through the room.

"Oh, hi!" She said, concentrating on a person who sat on the bed, a cigarette in his hand. He had bright red hair, a tall figure and devastating green eyes. "I'm Tifa, and you are?" She was feeling very friendly right now, but you would as well if you were as loaded as she was. She plopped herself down on the rug, unzipping her hoodie. "It's really really hot in this house, right?"

The boy made a confused face at her. "Are you one of my sister's friends?" He firmly asked.

"Who's your sister?" Tifa asked, fiddling with her fingers. "I don't know who you are either, who are you?"

"I'm Reno. Who did you come here with?" He asked, just as firm as before.

"I came with Aeris... and someone named something else that I can't remember..." Tifa said. "I'm sleepy."

"Are you on something?" Reno asked. Tifa laughed at first, but then stoped as soon as she was that his face as serious. Very, very serious. Tifa stared up at him, silent. A few seconds passed. "Okay, actually, just stay in here, I'm going be right back," he said. Tifa nodded, and crawled up in a small ball on the side of his bed. She watched as his feet seemingly danced out of the room, pumping to the beat of very, very loud music. It was that loud pumping that kept her awake, that, and the bit of fear that lingered in the back of her lost mind.

Reno went down the hallway, past the kitchen, and into the living room where his younger sister and her friends sat, all taking hits off of something that smelt dank and feirce. "Elena," Reno said. "I said that you could have a few people over, not this many. And why is there a girl wandering around, in my room, not even knowing who you are?"

"What?" Elena replied, her eyes blinking open and closed, clearly very very high. Aeris's head perked up from the crack joint being passed around. Someone offered her it, but she denied it.

"Wait, Tifa?" Aeris said, standing up. Aeris didn't really do anything, she doesn't like the highs that these other friends of her did, she really only drank, which she didn't do that much today.

"Aeris, right?" Reno said, slightly recognizing the girls face. Aeris nodded. He groaned, "Elena, come with me into the kitchen."

"Where's Tifa?" Aeris asked, walking past Reno.

"My room," he replied, seeing that his sister stayed right where she was. "You're so lucky that I do not call mom and dad right now," Reno said.

"Reno, just chill out. It's fine, it's all just in some fun and games," Elena said. "It's not like you don't do these things-"

"Hah, shut the hell up. I'm older, I'm more responsible. Get into the kitchen with me, now."

Elena rolled her big eyes, and got up, following her brother into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Aeris was kneeling down next to Tifa. "Were you drinking anything? Did someone do something?" Aeris put her palm onto Tifa's face, motherly.

"No, I didn't. I had some soda." Tifa replied, "What's the panic, you sound... worried!" Tifa laughed, awkwardly twitching her body with each gasping pulse of noise. "Worried, what a terrible word..."

Aeris gave Tifa a calm smile, though on the inside she was panicking. The second that Tifa said 'soda', Aeris' mind jumped to the thought of someone slipping a roofie into her drink. "I'm not worried or panicking, I'm fine. But did someone hand you the soda or did you get it yourself?"

"Someone handed it to me..."


	4. Chapter Three

Characters = Square Enix.

* * *

Aeris rolled her body into the backseat of her friend of a friend's older brother's car. She wasn't embarresed in front of these strangers, she was mostly concerned for her friend. Her new friend, the one that felt the need to trust her enough to confess her pregnancy to and be taken to a party. The new friend that Aeris felt that she let down, not watching what she was doing in a stranger's house.

She buckled in Tifa, as Tifa was starting to doze off.

"Hey, uh, so we're going to your house, right?" The boy asked, getting into the front seat of his car. It was an older car, at least ten years old, and a bit worn down. The interior smelt of vanilla and cigarettes. Aeris got into the passanger's seat.

"Yeah," she said, shutting the door. She sighed very, very loudly. "I want to give you gas money," Aeris said. She went into her bag and pulled out a very femine wallet. But the boy, Reno, shook his head.

"No, I'm just doing my citizen's work," he smiled for the first time in the night. Aeris felt a little relieved, and the stressful atmosphere was starting to fade. Aeris still pushed the wallet in his direction as he started the car, but he still shook his head. "No, really, it's fine. I know how much things like this suck, I was in high school once too."

"When did you graduate?" Aeris questioned, buckling herself in. She flipped her hair over one shoulder, running her hands through it.

"Two years ago," He answered, going down his street at a responsible speed. He looked into the back seat, via the mirror on the side of his door. He watched what he thought was a beautiful girl sleeping. "So, tell if I'm being to blunt, how did you end up at my house?" He kept his eyes on the road as he listened to Aeris's short but sweet explanation.

"And finally, your sister's friend invited us here because he thought that we were cool or whatever, though, we both thought that he was little creepy." Aeris said, watching street lights go by on the high way, counting each one mentally.

"Ah, I see," Reno replied, smirking. "Was his name Tseng by any chance?"

"I think so," Aeris said, turning around and looking at Tifa. Reno laughed to himself at her response. He didn't bother to explain it to Aeris, she wouldn't get it because she doesn't even really know him. But Reno was already trying to judge up Aeris and her intoxicated friend Tifa up, especially by accepting an invitation from someone who they thought was a sleevy creep. He looked at her again, this time, she was slouched over, like a child sleeping. He thought that the fact that she was sleeping wasn't a good thing, she should be kept awake, just in case someone slipped her too much and she was sick. But, he was also judging the two girls by the fact that he saw their friendship was something special. The way that Aeris was taking care of her was like a mother and child in some aspects.

"So, are you guys like best friends since in the womb or something?" Reno asked, trying to keep the conversation coming. As soon as he said womb, her heard Tifa groan in her sleep. He lowered his voice as he continued, "You act like it."

"Actually, no, we only recently started to--" Aeris started, but was interrupted.

"You're lesbians?" Reno snickered, under his breathe.

"What?" Aeris asked, unsure of what he said.

"What?" Reno said, more clearly. Aeris raised in eyebrow.

"Uh, right, we only started to recently hang out."

"So then why do you care so much about her? You keep looking at her like shes going to die soon or something. What's so special about her?" Reno said, something about the way he said it made Aeris lose her patience a bit.

"Nothing. It's just I don't like to see people get taken adventage of. What's so special about us that you felt the need to drive us home?" She snapped back, looking out the window.

"Ouch baby. But please, as if I could trust two dumb teenage girls to get home okay on their own. Yeah, right," Reno said. The girl with the light brown, wavy hair was starting to see how much of a dick this seemingly sweet Reno was. But really, he was becoming as cruelly bold as his hair. She rolled her eyes.

A deafening silence filled the interior of the car, the only sound heard was the engine running and the tires going over tar.

"I was kidding, fucking Christ," Reno muttered after a few minutes.

Aeris didn't respond, taking his comments very seriously. She didn't care for those who didn't fool around in a positive way. She was little "prude" in the way.

"Talk to me. This is starting to get boring," Reno said.

Aeris still was silent. She knew how to keep a grudge, even over the smallest thing. Reno could clearly see that. He got onto the exit that would lead to the town that Aeris and Tifa were from.

In the back seat of the car, Tifa grumbled in her sleep, and tilted over as the car sharply turned, hitting her head on the plastic part of the car door. She groaned very loudly, and then her eyes started to flutter loudly. Aeris saw all of this happen, because every time Tifa made any noise, her turned her head around to make sure that everything was okay.

Aeris still said nothing, as Tifa parted her lips.

"Ow," Tifa said, groggy. She looked at Aeris and smiled. "Aeris!" Though her voice was kinda hushed, she still was dramatically louder than the silence was hence filled the car.

"Is she awake?" Reno asked, looking at her through the mirror.

"Yes, but probably not for long," Aeris said. "Can you pull over so I can get into the back with her?" Aeris said.

Reno wanted to say no, and tell her to get her butt over the seat if she wanted to sit back there, but he bit his tongue. "Yeah, I'll stop right over there, once I get into that main road," Reno said, pointing to the main road that was right off of the exit.

"Where are we going?" Tifa asked. She ran her hands through her hair and zipped up her hoodie. All she wanted was a blanket to hug her sides and keep her warm, being that the driver of the car had his window open, blowing the windy and cold air to circulate. Tifa sat up and yawned. "Because I... toldmy mom... that Iwas sleeping atyour house..." Tifa said, her words oddly slewn together like a poor knit sweater.

"We're going to my house," Aeris said.

"By the way, can you give me directions now that we're in the ~general facility of your living facility," Reno said, making a little hand motion as he spoke. He pulled the car over for Aeris, as promised.

"Well, get into to Kings Turnpike, follow that down until Mills Road, and your third left is the road that will bring you to mine. I don't really remember the name, it's Muller I think. Muller place? Yes, Muller place and then your first right, first house on your left is mine," Aeris explained, getting into the back seat, putting Tifa's head on her shoulder, and her hand over Tifa's stomach. This entire time, she was much too concerned for Tifa's child.

Guilt had been building this entire time, feeling that it was her fault for this whole thing. How could she let someone pregnant go to a place where there was drugs and alcohol? Aeris hung her head in shame, and couldn't get his subject off of her mind until Reno interrupted her thoughts.

"How are you going to sneak her inside?" Reno asked. Aeris sighed.

"Well, I probably wont have to. My mom goes to work at 2 am, which passed long long ago, and my dad lives across the country. My parents are divorced," Aeris said. She watched familiar landmarks go by her window. Finally, the car stopped infront of her house. Aeris unbuckled Tifa and helped her get out of the car, as Reno watched from infront of them.

"I want you to call me in the morning," Reno blurted out, as they walked up the front steps of Aeris's teeny tiny house. All of Tifa's weight was on Aeris, Tifa half conscience to the world around her.

"Fine." Aeris said.


	5. Chapter Four

Tifa awoke in the morning with something sour in her stomach, burning a whole if it wouldn't leave. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She sighed, she hated throwing up. There was nothing more unnerving that the physical act of vomiting, especially if it's not from bad food. She gagged at the taste that lingered in her mouth as she flushed the toilet and stood up, learning on the bathtub for support. She looked in the mirror, her face looked messy. On her shoulder, there was a phone number, and then a name written under it. Tifa's eyes went wide, thinking that she slept with someone and they left their number there for a good time. Then, Tifa's eyes went even wider when she was curious if she wore a condom, seeing that having a baby and a penis in the same place might be strange, especially if that said penis made "happy juice" on the baby.

She heard footsteps, and Aeris appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" Aeris yawned, wearing baggy pants that belonged to get older brother and a tight white tank top. Her arms were crossed and her hair was up in a bun. She had a warming smile on her face that told Tifa that she probably had nothing to worry about.

Automatically, Tifa practically jumped on Aeris and hugged her as tight as she could. "I'm so so so so fucking sorry!" She groaned into Aeris's shoulder. "I can't believe I made you look after me last night, I should have known better than to take a drink from someone, I thought it was nothing, holy shit! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" All of the words came out much like her vomit did, fast and messy. There was less gagging now though.

Aeris laughed at Tifa, hugging her back. "No! I'm sorry! I should have been watching what people were giving you! Why the hell would I bring a pregnant girl to a place where I didn't even know the people! I'm so irresponsible!" The two broke the hug and looked at each other. This was an interesting friendship indeed.

"I love you," Tifa said, hugging Aeris again. "I owe my life!"

"Well, all I ask for you is to make a doctor's appointment." She looked at Tifa sternly, but tenderly and put her hand on Tifa's shoulder.

Tifa sighed, "I know, I know."

"Did you figure out who the father is yet?" Aeris replied. Her face was very very serious.

"The way you're asking, it's like I've been sleeping around!" Tifa laughed, trying to lighten the mood. But her dry chuckle didn't. "Why is there a number on my shoulder area?" Tifa pulled down the toilet seat top and sat down, crossing her legs very lady like.

"Don't change the subject," Aeris said, pulling herself down onto the plush through rug on the tile floor.

Tifa sighed. "I've been thinking, and there's only two options. I mean, over the summer, a lot of things went down that never should have. I have a lot of regrets, and I feel disgusting with the things that I've done."

"Don't hang yourself, we need the rope," Aeris muttered, smirking.

Tifa laughed a little, "I don't know. I suppose that it's either Cloud… or Vincent's baby." She grimaced as she said both names, and then looked at Aeris for her reaction, whom looked very very surprised.

"You did THAT with THEM? They're best friends!" Aeris was clearly shocked. "I can't believe that! Holy shit!"

"I'm a terrible person! I'm such a terrible terrible person!" Tifa put her head in her hands and pouted.

"No! Don't say that! You're a wonderful person that makes mistakes. We all do," Aeris said. "But when you say "I don't know", do you mean that there could be others?" Aeris said, curious.

"Well, yeah, actually… but I know for sure that we used condoms. I was drunk. I'm such a slut!" Tifa shouted, very very disgusted with herself. "This is so awkward! Fuck! Why can't I be a boy!"

Aeris smiled a little, trying to make her friend feel better after making a big deal of what Tifa did. "Well hey, who doesn't?"

"Can we change the subject?" Tifa sighed, Aeris nodded. "What number is on my arm and how did it get there?"

"Well, you see, we got driven home by Elena's older brother, Reno, and he wanted us to call in the morning. After he dropped us off, I couldn't find paper but I found a pen so he wrote his cell number on your shoulder."

"He sounds like a really nice guy," Tifa assumed, looking at the name on her shoulder. "Reno…" she said.

"He was a dick, even if he was doing the right thing. Some things that came out of his mouth were quite off."

"Really?" Tifa asked, though really, she was wondering if it just wasn't Aeris being overly sensitive, she tends to do that a lot.

"Yeah. And I didn't like the way he kept looking at you. It made me nervous."

"Well, anyway, we should call him. I'm going to find my cell phone," Tifa said, as she about to get up. But, something in her stomach told her not to, probably the numbing pain, so she asked Aeris to get it for her.

Aeris got her the phone, and Tifa dialed the large, bolded and messy numbers on her shoulder.

Aeris walked out of the room, leaving Tifa alone to make them some breakfast. Aeris's house was only one story, so it was very comfy and close knit. You walk through the front door, and you're in the living room. You look to your left, over a half wall, and you're in the kitchen. Down the hallway coming out of the kitchen, there's the bathroom, and then Aeris's room. Then, the hallway turns and goes down, going to Aeris's mother's room and then back to the living room.

The phone held up to Tifa's ear rang twice, and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said, sounding sleepy and unsteady.

"Hi, uhm, Reno?" Tifa said, biting her lip. She felt awkward calling this person. Tifa felt the need to thank him, but she doesn't even call her grandmother on her birthday. She's not a phone person. She prefers doing things in person.

"Oh, uh, is this Aeris or Tifa?" Reno said, coughing to clear his voice. Tifa heard his voice clearly, and she liked it. His voice was almost hypnotic and sensual… but Tifa shook that out of her head. She's already in enough trouble with boys.

Tifa twirled her hair around her finger, "This is Tifa. Hey, I just wanted to, er… thank you." Her stomach was hurting a lot again.

"Oh, it's really nothing. I was glad to help," Reno replied.

"Oh, can you hold on for a second?" Tifa said, practically dropping the phone as she got on her knees and reopened the toilet seat, vomiting. Reno heard it all over the phone; the gagging, the swish noises, the voice box spasms and the sound of it hitting the water, and held the phone away from his head. Tifa groaned loudly, flushing the toilet.

Her eyes were tearing from throwing up, and she picked up her phone. She wondered if it was just morning sickness, or whatever she was on last night. The headache told her that second choice, but something in the back of her mind told her the first.

"Sorry, hi." She shortly said, standing up. She grabbed the toothpaste off of the sink counter and put some on her finger, and then shoved it into her mouth, swishing it around.

"Yeah, anyway, are you okay?" Reno questioned. Tifa spit out the toothpaste.

"I'm fine, just some stomach problems." Tifa said. "Is there anyway that I can repay you?"

In his mind, Reno was saying 'Oh, I _think _I know a way…' but he, in reality said, "No, don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Can I at least give you gas money? You live at least twenty minutes away from where we do…"

Reno laughed, his voice raspy with the morning, "No! What's with you girls and gas money? Your friend practically shoved it down my throat-"

"That's what she said." she laughed at herself, hysterically, but her stomach hurt, so she tried to not. This of course, led to a vicious cycle of more laughs. Reno laughed a little, but hardly. He seemed concerned, to Tifa at least.

"I think I'm funny." Tifa giggled.

"I'm glad for that," Reno smiled.

"So, there's no way I could ever repay you? I already feel like such an asshole for what happened, god…"

"Not at all, unless you'd let me take you out for coffee, if you drink that, being in high school and all." Reno grinned, taunting her.

"Is that a dare?" Tifa smirked, curious as to how the hell he knows that she is in high school, but then remembers Aeris telling her of the car ride.

"Double dare, actually," Reno replied.

"Fine. Tomorrow. 5 at that little place in the Paramount shopping center." Tifa commanded. This is how she flirted, teasting.

"Fine." He replied.

"Well… uh, bye!" Tifa snorted a little, a little happy and a little disappointed. Boys… why does she chain herself down with them?

Tifa walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, slowly, and then sat down at wooden table. "I think I'm going to make a doctor's appointment today. I don't think being that high on whatever I was is good for a baby, at all."

Aeris turned to her from the stove, "That's good!" She beamed at Tifa, her very white teeth shining in the fluorescent ceiling light-fan. "Now, tell me, what did you two talk about? You seemed happy."

"Well, uhm, actually, we're getting coffee tomorrow…" Tifa rubbed the back of her neck, it was a nervous habit. She tried to not make eye contact with Aeris.

But her sigh gave Tifa enough information to know what her eyes would look like. "I don't think it's a good idea to date if you're pregnant and you don't even know the father…"

"I know, but we're just getting coffee. It's nothing, scout's honor." The dark brunette vixen swore, putting two fingers up to her forehead. Aeris laughed, but had a feeling that it wouldn't be "nothing" between this… Reno and this Tifa.

Her stomach was still in some minor pain a few hours later, while Aeris's mother drove her home. Aeris's mother was a very chatty lady, meaning that she just wouldn't shut up. Tifa didn't mind, at all. She didn't even really have to participate in the conversation, which is just peachy keen for Miss Lockhart.

As she shut the door, she looked at her car, sitting in the driveway. She was happy that it was safe and sound, far from whatever her activities were last night. Tifa made a promise to herself as she unlocked the front door with her pink cheetah print house key that she wouldn't go to any Friday night "get togethers", or Saturday night "hang outs" or Sunday "bake fests". It's not a proper environment for anyone who has someone else in them.


	6. Chapter Five

Of course, all rights are our friends Square Enix.

Woohoo at Obama 3

* * *

Tifa strided into a small coffee shop, wearing low rider jeans, a white V-neck tee shirt and a faded blue zip up hoodie that hugged her curves, her typical clothing. She felt that, since being pregnant, she should get used to wearing for comfortable clothing; not that she had to "get used" to something that made her relaxed.

She saw him already sitting there. She nibbled her lip as she walked over, "Sorry I'm late. I was… at the doctors." She rested her tote bag on the table, sitting down. She looked at this older boy in the eyes. They were a perfect shade of blue/green, it reminded her of an inconstant ocean. He wore a plaid shirt, buttoned up. A hat with a flipped up rim sat on his head, and from where Tifa was sitting it looked like he was wearing straightforward jeans.

Reno smirked, though he did read the distress in her eyes as she said 'doctor', "How are you doing?"

She smiled at him. "I feel like throwing up, actually, and you?" She replied, running her hands through her hair. She leaned her head back and relaxed her shoulders. While she did this, Reno found himself innocently staring at her chest.

Reno was amused by her simplicity. "That's really hot," he sarcastically said, though not to be condescending. "I feel dandy, actually. I thought that you weren't going to show up and I was going to think of leaving, but then you came in."

Tifa sat up straight and a wrinkle between her eyes formed. She did this all of the time, though, she doesn't even notice when she does. It makes her an easy person to read; every time she felt guilty, concerned, hurt, or just even thinking deeply, that little wrinkle would show up. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I'd be in the doctors for so long. I promise it's a onetime only thing."

Reno thought to himself, '_So then I guess this little meeting isn't_'. He didn't use the word date, he wasn't sure if it really was one. "No, I didn't mean it that way… It's really nothing. I have nothing better to do-" He watched the emotion in her face change to offended, "I mean, not like that… ugh. Nevermind. You being late is fine, it's not like you blew me off". '_Though, blowing me off, nothing I wouldn't mind…_' Reno thought. The smile across his face widened at his little mental image.

"Are you sure? I mean, I come in here late and then talk about my upchuck reflexes. I should pay for your coffee," Tifa said.

"No, you don't need to. I should pay for yours. Why were you at the doctors? Do you feel sick?"

Tifa's mind laughed a little, '_You don't really even want to know._'. She calmly replied, "Nothing is wrong with me, just probably something I ate disagreed with me."

"That's a shame," Reno said. He found himself looking at Tifa's breasts again, but kept trying to distract himself. He didn't want to come off as a pervert, though, that's truly what he is. He knew it, she will eventually know it, but he's a firm believer in first impressions. Well, the ones that both people are sober, anyway. "So let's talk about coffee. How do you drink yours?"

"I don't drink coffee," Tifa bluntly said. "I like tea, cold tea with no sugar or milk."

"Yes, because I know that everyone loves dried leaves dripped in water," Reno rolled his eyes playfully. "No coffee?"

"Nada. Besides, it's bad for you." Tifa crossed her arms, and then noticed the pack of cigarettes on the table in front of Reno. "Those are too." She gestured towards them. Reno took them into his hands and put them in his coffee.

"Sh, they will hear you darling," he said, cooing at the carton in his pocket. "Cigarettes, coffee, are you going to tell me that driving my car is bad too—"

"Yep. It's bad for the environment. I walked here."

"From the doctor's office?" Reno found this hard to believe.

"Yup. I walk everywhere. I do drive and I have a sweet little ugly piece of shit car, but I'd rather walk."

"Even when you quote 'throwing up' unquote?" Reno asked. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Strange girl you are…" he muttered.

"Yup. I walk in the rain too, seeing that my skin is waterproof and all that jazz," Tifa alleged. "And sometimes, oh my god, without and umbrella!"

"One woman army, I see. But your sarcasm does you no good here." Reno replied.

"Why's that?"

"Because, why type of an army isn't drinking coffee and smoking cigarettes? Sarcastic girls are supposed to do that, especially military girls."

Tifa shrugged. Pregnant woman should limit their caffeine intake and should not smoke, if they plan on keeping the baby. She hadn't thought of the choices yet, but that was making them limited in themselves. Abortion, the latest, can only happen 24 weeks after conceiving. About 10 have already gone by, but Tifa is taking no action of choosing. "I am a different breed of a girl, I'm a rare species, y'know."

"Oh, I see." Reno retorted. "You're too good for coffee." He grinned at her. "That's fine, I mean, I'm sure they serve pansy tea here. But you agreed to a cup of coffee."

"What is this? Coffee rape?"

"Exactly! You know you want it, you're just playing hard to get, babe."

"No, honest. Didn't your health teacher tell you? No is no," she played along.

"Health's for nerds who fear their parents."

"Health is for those that prefer to live long."

"Living long is for nerds who fear their parents."

"Yeah well… you're a nerd who fears your parents… jerk… what now!"

"Oh, my ego. You might have bruised it."

"Good, it could use some hits."

"So could you," Reno said.

"Oh, poor little me. Whatever will I do, Reno wants to hit me."

"Not so much hit, my darling, but tap…" he muttered.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"What?" Reno smirked. Playing dumb usually let things slide by.

"No, like, I really didn't hear you…"


	7. Chapter Six

Square Enix has all the character rights.

I can't stop being happy that Bush is gone yayyyyyyyyyy!

* * *

Tifa slept through her alarm clock; she was up late the night before talking to Aeris online while talking to Reno at the phone, all at the same time trying to get some homework done. Her mother didn't wake her, she went to work early today, such as every Monday. So, the dark haired girl crawled out of her bed at 10 AM, while school started at 7:30.

"Laaaaammmeee," Tifa groaned, rubbing her temples as she sat up in her all too comfortable bed. The sun danced through the thin moon and star patterned curtains, making patterns on the wall where her dresser was. The walls in her room were painted a dark maroon-purple; a sinister shade of mauve. On the walls were a few pictures, paintings and posters. The floor was an off-white carpet, a soft one with few stains.

She didn't want to bother going to school, but she felt that she should. She owed to her mother, if she was going to have a pregnant teenage daughter, she was going to have an honor student pregnant teenage daughter.

Tifa's hair was up in a loose bun, half let down due to a good night's sleep. She wore an oversized black tee shirt and plaid pajama pants. She looked down at herself and considered going to school wearing what she woke up in, too lazy and too tired to think of anything else to wear. But she didn't.

She walked in a trancelike state to the shower, and jumped in and out, not really washing herself. Into her room, she got dressed in a pair of black soft pants that made everyone's ass look amazing; not for the amazing ass, but because they were soft and comfortable. She slipped on a plaid patterned tee shirt and a dark green pull over hoodie. She didn't bother with make up and just put her hair up. Quickly, she had a banana and some cereal while she put all of her books together and tried to find the missing sneaker of the pair she threw while frustrated the night before.

Finally getting herself into her hair, the girl that was a mess drove quickly across town, getting to school. She turned off the car's ignition, and stepped out into the senior parking lot. She hard to park in the incredibly far end, all of the mildly far and very far parking spaces were taken. Tifa didn't bother trying to find the ones in the close area, you'd have to be at school at 6 AM to get there.

Her eyes traveled to a car with people inside as she walked through the long parking lot. One of which was very familiar. His name; it was Cloud. And he was her ex-boyfriend. The other people in the car faded out, Tifa only looked at the side of the face of the person she once called 'lover'. Tifa still thought that he was totally gorgeous, but she didn't look at him lustfully, she looked at him with a little bit of panic.

And it was only when Cloud turned his head, because he had that feeling of someone watching him, Tifa actually go into 'sink or swim' mode and turn her slow walk into a aerobic class level stride that made her conscious of her time her heel stomped; making every curvy feature of her body jiggle. She was too, very conscious of that.

Cloud just watched her walk by. "Tifa… huh, I wonder how she's doing," he muttered to the person sitting next to him.

Hours later, the school day was finished. Another Monday was bagged and put in the 'complete' box, but it was not sealed.

"Hey, Tifa," an oddly familiar and melancholy voice said. Tifa turned around in the main lobby and her eyes lay upon Cloud Strife. She held her composure, but it was hard.

Tifa looked up at him, he was taller than her by at least six inches. Tifa wasn't what one would call short, but she wasn't really tall either. She stood at a pretty 5'4", what most girls would call 'the perfect height', but Tifa just called it too short to be tall, but too tall to be short.

"Hey Cloud," she replied. She didn't make eye contact with him. Suddenly she was all too aware again that indeed, it could have been his orgasm that made her this way; pregnant. Sure, she wasn't really 'pregnant' yet, but give it a month. She will be full blown then, for some reason, she felt having the belly made her for real knocked up.

"Hey, Tifa, can we talk?" Cloud asked, his eyes sincere as always. For a good boy, he was _so_ bad. He just didn't realize it. He could make anyone who happened to be attracted to the male gender's heart melt without even realizing it.

Tifa didn't really know what to say. She wanted to just walk away, she didn't really like awkward situations. But instead, she replied, "Here?" They both looked around the lobby, feeling choked by the general public walking around, trying to leave the school like it was a jailbreak. The end of the day was always like this.

Cloud shrugged, "Are you hungry? We can talk over some pizza or Chinese or whatever." He scratched his head, ever so cutely. "Thanks for not saying no."

"It's fine," Tifa said. "But I'm not hungry; we can just go to wherever I guess." She painfully glanced up at his beautiful puppy dog eyes. Still the way she remembered. He was always sad, always pensive. It made her heart sing a very, very distressed song, one of pity and empathy. "I can't talk to long though, I have… dance."

Cloud nodded, "That's fine, it wont be long." He walked out of the lobby's doors, holding it open for her; a gesture for her to follow him. She did so, and they walked in a gauche silence.

The blonde boy broke it, "How are you lately?" As they walked through the circle where the school busses pulled in and out, a few people looked at them. Cloud looked down at Tifa, he still found her beautiful. The fact that she wasn't wearing makeup made her even more attractive, Cloud found bare beauty the most entrancing.

The amount of people they saw lessened, and the conversation started up as they headed towards the senior parking lot.

"How are you lately?" He asked. "You seem out of it."

Tifa sighed heavily, but tried to dim it down. She hated dramatics. "I'm okay I guess, my mom and I have been fighting a lot lately. It's taking something out of me," she lied. "But it could be worse."

Cloud replied, "I'm sorry to hear that." He looked at his feet as he walked. Big, heavy rain clouds swarmed the sky, ready to unleash their fury.

"How have you been?" She inquired. She looked up at him, but all she saw was the fact that she cheated on him with Vincent. You see, this is the one thing that she didn't tell Aeris, the new girl. That she and Cloud had been dating. Something inside told her not to tell her new, motherly friend.

"I've been pretty good I guess, I was accepted to a few colleges. Most of them are the ones that my father picked. There's a few art schools that I have my eye on though, I'm waiting for the reply letters from them though." Cloud said. A loud, monochrome ringtone went off and Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Sorry, it's my brother, hold on." They both stopped walking.

Tifa saw this as an omen of a sort, and also a golden opportunity to go home. "Actually, I gotta go." She started walking again, at a rushed speed. "We can talk some othertime," she called back, "Bye!"

He said something and covered up the phone's receiving end. As he waved goodbye, he called to Tifa, "Since when do you dance?"


End file.
